segunda oportunidad de vivir
by Alexz Darcy Black
Summary: Es  un one shoot de como pasaron las cosas cuando Emmet fue convertido en vampiro, desde la perspectiva de Emmet.


**Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza para actualizar. Se me ocurrió esto un día imaginado como habrá sido cuando Emmet fue convertido en vampiro y lo escribí, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>´´SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR´´<strong>

**EMPOV**

Dolor

Ardor

Calor

Frio

Sed

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en una habitación blanca y muy grande, había unas cosas raras en las paredes; eran cosas antiguas y feas…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-un hombre rubio y pálido con una bata como doctor me hablo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién es usted?-y empecé a sentir una ardor en mi garganta y una sed inmensa.

-Carlisle –hablo una voz angelical.

-Rosalie, pasa-hablo ese hombre mirando a una hermosa chica, que esperaba en la puerta.

_**¿Rosalie?** _, ella era una chica muy hermosa, la chica más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Ella era rubia y tenía el cabello largo y brilloso, su cara era perfecta; ojos grandes y dorados, con una mirada fría y dura, pero a la vez tierna y cálida. Sus labios eran un poco delgado pero tentadores y su rostro…su cuerpo… simplemente perfecta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto el hombre que al parecer era doctor.

-Emmet…Emmet McCarty-le dije muy confundido y con dificultad, por el ardor en mi garganta.

-Emmet, soy Carlisle Cullen y ella es Rosalie –se presento y también me presento a la hermosa chica.

-¿Recuerdas algo?-me pregunto Carlisle.

-Yo…estaba ahí y luego…no se… son recuerdos confusos-y todo lo empecé a recordar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 DIAS ANTES<strong>_

Me levante temprano, pues hoy iba a ir a las montañas a cazar osos con mi amigo Joshua.

-Emmet que tempranero-saludo mi amigo Joshua con una cara de desvelado y la verdad se veía muy mal.

-¿Qué tal tu noche? Llena de acción ¿verdad?-le dije en tono sugestivo.

-¿Acción?, ¡claro que sí! …con la taza del baño-dijo algo molesto.

-¿Pues qué te paso hombre? Yo ya te hacía con las gemelas Sanders-le dije mientras me servía mi café.

-Pues estaba con ellas pero… de repente me empecé a sentir mal y…-y corrió directo al baño.

-Me imagino que no vas a ir conmigo a cazar osos.

-No, voy a ir…amigo me haces un favor, llama al doctor porque creo que esto es algo grave porque no he dejado…-apenas salió del baño fue corriendo de nuevo.

-Claro, amigo…yo ya me voy pero antes llamo al médico-le dije mientras tomaba el teléfono marca al médico y me fui.

Llegue ya en la tarde al bosque e inmediatamente me puse a armar la tienda de campaña, una vez todo listo cogí mi rifle y la mochila con las cosas que ocupaba para llevar a cazar a un oso.

-Ok, ahora si Emmet está listo…cuídense osos que Emmet anda suelto-me dije a mí mismo y empecé a caminar adentrándome más al bosque.

Busque y busque alguna señal de un oso, pero no encontré nada y regrese a mi campamento. Comí un sándwich de jamón y me fui a dormir.

Ya era de noche y estaba durmiendo, cuando de repente un ruido me despertó y como pude me vestí y tome mi arma.

Y a lo lejos vi a un oso, **_que empiece la caza._**

Me acerque cuidadosamente hacia el e intente dispararle, pero entre mas trataba no lo logre. Luche para liberarme de él, pero en una de esas me mordió el abrazo, casi me arranca el brazo y el dolor era demasiado. Como pude me escape y corrí con las fuerzas que quedaban y desangrándome.

¡Y la vi!, ella me sonrió; _**un ángel, mi ángel bello**, _y me cargo… y lo demás pues no recuerdo más porque empecé a ver todo negro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRESENTE<strong>_

-¿Cómo esta Carlisle?-mi ángel hablo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, mi ángel-le conteste y ella se acerco, tomo mis manos y se sentó a mi lado, me miro y me sonrió como un ángel, que es.

-Emmet tengo que contarte algo, pero necesito que estés tranquilo-yo solo asentí.

-Yo soy Carlisle Cullen y mi familia está conformada por mi esposa e hijos, Rosalie es una de ellas y mi otro hijo se llama Edward y mi esposa Esme. Nosotros no somos como los demás, y mis hijos son adoptados…Tu estas aquí porque estabas muriendo y Rosalie te trajo aquí, conmigo para que te salvara…-y la mire y bajo la cabeza.

-…Emmet tu ya no eres humano, moriste y ahora eres un vampiro…-eso me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad.

-¿Pero porque me arde la garganta?-le pregunte muy curioso.

-Es la sed, mi familia y yo no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nosotros cazamos animales-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Te puedes quedar con nosotros o seguir solo, es tu decisión-Rosalie me miro, esperando mi respuesta.

-Me quedo-le dije seguro y él me sonrió, y mi ángel también lo hizo, pero solo que ella ilusionada.

-Bien Emmet, ahora es hora de cazar luego te presentare a mi familia y que ahora en adelante es tuya…cuando regreses puedes preguntarte lo que quieras… ¡bienvenido a la familia Cullen!-dijo muy amble Carlisle.

-Rosalie tu vas a acompañar y le vas a enseñar a cazar a Emmet-le dijo a mi ángel y ella me sonrió y asintió.

-Vamos Emmet-me ofreció su mano y la tome sin pensarlo.

Brincamos por la ventana y ella estuvo genial cuando salto, al saltar sentí correr dentro de mí una adrenalina, me sentía raro pero a la vez invencible.

-¡Wow!-dije después de saltar.

-Lo sé, es genial esto-y me sonrió y salió corriendo, me sorprendí por la rapidez.

-¡Vamos, corre Emmet!-y al correr fue tan increíble esta sensación.

La perdí de vista, pero su olor se quedo impregnado en un árbol y de la nada brinco riendo a carcajadas.

-Te asuste-me dijo riendo.

-Claro que no, solo me sorprendí-le dije esposando una sonrisa para ella.

-¿Que es ese olor?-le pregunte y el ardor volvió pero peor.

-Tu alimento, solo déjate llevar por el instinto y diviértete…yo voy a estar del otro lado del rio-dijo dando la vuelta.

-Y si quieres vengarte de ese oso, ve hacia el sur y lo encontraras-me dijo y su voz me hizo que me olvidara de la sed.

-Claro…yo voy al sur y te veo en…-todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Yo te busco, ve y cobra tu venganza-y se fue.

Corrí y corrí, y mientras corría me detenía y tomaba cualquier animal pasara enfrente y tomaba su sangre, mi ardor estaba bajando y ese olor que me llamaba lo encontré, ese oso que mato estaba ahí y no sé cómo pero corrí hacia él y lo tumbe. A pesar de que el oso lucho le gane y lo mate.

-¿Suficiente o quieres más?-me pregunto Rosalie parada en una rama y sonriéndome.

-Es suficiente…y por cierto gracias por salvar mi vida, si no hubieras llegado estaría muerto-le agradecí y ella bajo del árbol y se acerco a mí.

-De nada-y me volvió a sonreír y algo dentro de mi solo quería besar esos labios salvajemente.

-Controla tus pensamientos –me hablo un chico que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-¿Edward que haces aquí?-pregunto mi ángel,** _Edward…Edward… ah ah ah si el hijo de Carlisle, menos mal…Solo espero que no quiera nada con mi ángel._**

-Ni pensarlo amigo…por cierto si Edward y soy solo el hermano de Rosalie y respondiendo tu pregunta Rose…Carlisle estaba preocupado porque no volvían-dijo en un tono casual.

-¿Cómo es que tu…?-le pregunte sin poder acabar de preguntar.

-Puede leer la mente y además es muy veloz, más que un vampiro normal-respondió mi ángel.

-¿Y yo que don tengo?-les pregunte.

-Yo creo que la fuerza, un vampiro hubiera tardado tirar a ese oso pero tú….lo hiciste más rápido-me respondió mi Rosalie.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero ya vámonos…unas carreritas- y se echo a correr Edward.

-Igual siempre gana-dijo decepcionada y rio bajito.

-Y me imagino que tu don es la belleza-le sonreí coquetamente.

-Si, así es-dijo orgullosa.

-Desde que te vi, me di cuenta que eres hermosa-y ella me sonrió muy coquetamente, haciendo que excitara.

-Gracias tú también eres muy guapo- me dijo en un tono, que ya me sentía excitado.

-Pero ya hay que irnos-tomo mi mano y corrimos de la mano juntos, sonriéndonos de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegamos una mujer con un rostro muy tierno me abrió la puerta.

-Tú debes ser Emmet, soy Esme –se presento la esposa de Carlisle cuando entramos.

-Mucho gusto Esme-y me abrazo, haciéndome sentir en casa, y yo le devolví el abrazo, que no me di cuenta de mi fuerza vampira que si fuera humana la hubiera ahogado.

-Hermano suelta a mi madre-hablo Edward.

-Papa nos espera en el despacho-dijo Edward. Y todos fuimos.

* * *

><p>...<p>

-Emmet, como familia y vampiros tenemos cosas que contarte y reglas que hay que seguir…-y me miro-…lo más importante es que…-y siguió explicándome todo.

Realmente esto de ser vampiros no lo esperaba, pero llego y ahora a vivir.

En cuanto Rosalie_,** mi ángel**; _voy a conquistarla tenga lo que tenga que hacer. Nunca había sentido así, ella cambio mi vida y estoy feliz que lo haya hecho porque si no la hubiera conocido.

Y mi nueva familia iba a ser genial: Esme es como mi madre, con ella siento como si mi madre y mi abuela estuvieran conmigo, Carlisle es un hombre increíble, nada que ver con el que lo fue y su amabilidad y su persona, me da una tranquilidad; Edward es como el hermano que no tuve y sé que con el voy a divertirme mucho.

Los Cullen me cambiaron la vida, con ellos me siento en casa y como dije antes, ser vampiro fue algo inesperado y raro que nunca imagine, pero aun así siento que puedo ser más feliz y vivir la vida.

Sin mi ángel no hubiera podido vivir esto y le agradezco todo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les gusto?<em>**

**_merezco un review?_**

**_Tal vez ya se dieron cuenta ay algunas cosas que yo invente y espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Chicas, en cuanto a los capitulos que les prometi sobre mis otras historias les prometo actualizar pronto, en las vacaciones no pude por que tuve problemas con mi laptop pero prometo actualizar pronto._**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_Alex´z_**


End file.
